500 Things NOT to do in Yu-Gi-Oh! (all generations)
by Hope Hoshiko
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory...but this is for ALL generations. I'm looking for suggestions! Let's reach 500, shall we?
1. Part 1

****Okay, decided to start a new project. I'm a big procrastinator, I know, I know… But I need to write something humorous now and then (if you call this attempt even close to funny). I'm still working on Sacred Sacrifices, but I'll be doing this too while high school and color guard keep me busy! Inspired by 1000 Things to NOT do in Panem (it's hysterical, go read it, Hunger Games fans)!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Yu Gi Oh! Characters or any of that.**

**Well, as I say, I give you: Part One of 500 Things NOT to do in Yu-Gi-Oh! *****

* * *

I was bored. Had nothing to do. Just listening to a lecture…nothing big. So I decided to make a list to chase away my worries…

Okay, whatever you do, DON'T do these things to Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters…or conventions…or anything associated with it…:

1\. Make fun of grown men who play children's card games on motorcycles

2\. Show the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters (all generations) the manga for Yu-Gi-Oh! (depends…)…

3\. Or just show any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters YGO Abridged

4\. Call Akiza the Wicked Witch of the West

-although it makes no sense

5\. Tell Jaden that his hair is in the discreet shape of a _flattened_ Kuriboh

6\. Reference Lazar with Ronald McDonald

-though they look nothing alike

7\. Ship Yu-Gi-Oh cards with other characters or monster cards

8\. Try to make Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh alike

-good luck with that…

9\. Introduce Ash Ketchum to Yugi

10\. Make Ash and Yugi duel/battle with Pokemon and Monster cards

11\. Ship Yusei with his Duel Runner

-that's already been done…by Blister…_technically_

12\. Host a Ramen eating contest with Crow, Jack, and Naruto

13\. Look at Luna's diary

14\. Show Joey "Nyeh Cat"

15\. Let Jack handle an unplugged microphone

-and assume that the explosion of Ener-D was because of him

16\. Put Evil Tristan on a motorcycle

17\. Tell Kaiba about the infamous "Screw the rules I have money" quote

-he might agree with you

18\. Duel a supercomputer

-especially if it relies on pure probability

19\. Beat the crap out of Rex Goodwin's guards

-Again, has been already done by Yusei

20\. Blast Nyan Cat in Jack's ear

21\. Tease Sherry in French

22\. Note how Yugi's hair is three times the size of Kaiba's ego

23\. Call Crow an "orange-haired dodo"

24\. Introduce Yugi to Trudge…

-though they may not remember each other that well, Trudge _IS_ Ushio…

25\. Show any of the male characters in the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! My Little Pony

-Most of them might disapprove…

26\. Duel in Yusei's apartment

-Unless you wanna tick Zora off with the loud sounds during her soap operas…

27\. Give Astral a math lesson

28\. Reference Yuma as a Super Saiyan

29\. Call out randomly at a Yu-Gi-Oh Live convention "Card games FOR THE WIN!"

30\. Randomly ask about how Jack clearly looks American(?) and yet has a _thick _Australian accent

-I humbly apologize for being racist in any way

31\. Scream "CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" at the top of your lungs when you see two motorcyclists on a freeway

32\. Kidnap Yusei…without his Duel Runner

-Now he won't be amused…

33\. Produce Sayer-flavored treats for Earthbound Immortals

-Martha-flavor is just plain HEARTLESS

34\. Show the Duelists how to duel…with actual _weapons_

-Now that would be…violently interesting.

35\. Look at the background setting in Crash Town; automatically see "The Classy Ass" in one of the buildings…

-No I'm serious I forgot which episode but in one of the buildings when it has a shot of Yusei there is a building behind him with "The Classy Ass" on it…

36\. Tell Crow that he has a *dragon/dinosaur for a younger brother…

(_Yoshi_ Hogan)

37\. Force Jack to get high on coffee

38\. Make _VERY_ inappropriate Yaoi references to the anime…

39\. Cut Yugi's hair

40\. …or Jaden's…

41\. or Yuma's…

42\. Reference the Hunger Games to Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL because of their weird hairstyles…

-"I can totally see their hairstyles being the Capital's newest fads!" Ha ha, no.

43\. Interrupt Tea's friendship speeches

44\. Get swallowed by an Earthbound Immortal

45\. Die in the Ener-D incident…

-unless you're born with bad luck

46\. Kill puppies using Kaiba's smile

47\. Try grouping all of the characters in all generations in Divergent Factions

48\. Get stuck in a virtual reality dueling game (that's not reality) that sucks away your soul if you lose a children's card game…

49\. Stick your hand with your cards in the air while driving a Duel Runner

-the cards might fly off. Yusei would always stick his hand horizontally while driving. Sometimes anime can fail to realize the laws of physics and gravity… [Fires of Black Chaos]

50\. Chain Mystical Space Typhoon with anything [Fires of Black Chaos]

* * *

*****Okay, so again, I've never done this before, so you might not find this very funny. Can I improve this? If so, then please drop a review or PM!**

***Yoshi is technically a dragon in my perspective, but to be fair, I put dragon/dinosaur. No bickering, please. ;) (That means you!) *****


	2. Part 2

*****I'm back with 500 Things to NOT do in Yu-Gi-Oh! Thanks for the support and reviews from the guests! I'm sorry I haven't been to active, but I will try to get on for the reader sakes!**

**I don't own Konami and what not. OR Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged*****

**Now presenting part 2!**

51) Note that Crow is the only single character in all of Team 5D's [Fires of Black Chaos]

52) Put all of the Main Protagonists on a Yu-Gi-Oh Panel and let them go all out in an all or nothing duel

53) Lock Jaden and Yuma in a room and watch as they bicker with each other

54) Show all the original characters Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, GX, and Arc V

-Yami might like Yusei. After all, he is his wingman [Fires of Black Chaos]

55) Dark Hole your God Cards just to get rid of a horde of Kuriboh

56) Reproduce Kuriboh for a defensive wall

57) Introduce Digimon to Yu-Gi-Oh characters

58) Throw Yugi's Exodia cards into the sea on the Titanic (oops…)

59) Let Noah kidnap your brother

60) Show all the Yu-Gi-Oh characters Yaoi/Yuri

61) Reenact the Yu-Gi-Oh first gen. as the Avengers

62) Get sealed by the Seal of Orichalcos

63) Get the characters interested in RP

64) Lock Jack and Yusei in a room together

65) Give Bakura the title "Limeyman"

66) Steal Yami's leather pants

-or his leather shoes

67) Give Yami Marik a hug

68) Let Yami Marik and Yami Bakura duel it out with lightsabers

69) Call the Shadow Realm "Purple Realm"

70) Take Marik to Legoland

71) Get Marik and Bakura interested to a drinking game

-"Every time the writer makes a reference, we take a drink!"

72) Let Akiza and Yusei play alone on a Slender map and watch them squirm

73) Ship unlimited supplies of ramen to Crow, Jack, and Yusei

-"If we go on like this, no one will have top ramen and smile." (Quote Yusei Fudo, Japanese sub)

74) Dub the rest of 5D's

-Because guess what? 4Kids ain't doin' it

75) Never, ever, give the Pharaoh his nipple

76) Take DDR away from Tea

77) Sing Disney songs with Yami around

78) Test your newest Dueling system against a Portal device

-the cake is a lie!

79) Synchro summon a monster just to tribute it for a weaker one with no effect

-Unless absolutely necessary

80) Die in the Shadow Realm

-Easier said than done

81) Lock up Akiza and Yuma in a room and let them stay there

82) Put Sayer in an insane asylum

-Not a very good idea.

83) Force Lester to braid his hair in Elsa's hairstyle (Frozen)

-"Let it go…"

84) Command an army of Kuriboh

85) Take all of Kaiba's money

-Look who's screwing the rules now, Kaiba!

86) BREAK THE FOURTH WALL

87) Forward that cryptic video Pegasus sent Yugi in the first season to all your friends

88) Push Weevil in a beehive nest

89) Post on social media that your Yu-Gi-Oh! "Bae" is everywhere in your camera roll

-NO not going to tell who mine is

90) Be that one salty duelist who doesn't like admitting he/she made a dueling mistake in a duel and rage quit

-Tsk tsk.

91) Get Akiza into Young Wizards

-(Inside Joke)

92) Form a host club with the males of the Yu-Gi-Oh! world

-OHHC ref…

93) Put Bandit Keith…in Alaska

94) Bring back Team Satisfaction…

95) Introduce the kingcrab ship to Jack and Yusei

96) Ask Yuma: Are Yusei and Akiza your parents?

97) Let Bakura, Yami, Yusei, and other hot characters meet Edward Cullen

98) Let the hot boys compare how many fangirls they have flocking in their yards

99) Give Yami his milkshakes

100) Play the Pyramid of Light

-especially when god cards are present.

***And so that's that! I'm running out of ideas right now and I don't know what to do. If you have suggestions then please review/P.M. me, because right now I'm in writer's block. Thanks again!*****


	3. Part 3

*****More update, more ideas! Thanks to Fires of Black Chaos and Angel-of-Anime Mizumi for most of the ideas for this next section. Well here we go again!*****

* * *

101) Make a Sailor Moon/YGO crossover

102) Make a Mermaid Melody/YGO crossover

103) Make a YGO/YGO crossover

-wait…

104) Make an Shinkgeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)/YGO crossover

105) Give everyone 3D Maneuver gear.

106) Turn everyone into Titans

107) Make everyone NOT a Titan _kill_ those Titans

108) Get all the YGO guys to form a swim team

-they'd be 50% off! (I doubt some people will get that reference)

109) Switch everyone's bodies around for a day and watch them try to find out how to undo the whole thing

110) Call Jesse gay because of Rainbow Dragon (Angel-of-Anime Mizumi)

111) Don't leave Yusei alone in a room with a Duel Runner

112) Take away a Duel Runner

-it's known to be fatal!

113) Turn every OP duelist into Smash Bros. characters

114) Give Master and Crazy hand YGO cards

115) Take Jaden's Cheetos

116) Ask Jaden where those Cheetos are

117) Tell Chazz that his hair looks like a chicken butt

-thanks for this by the way. I found this VERY amusing

118) Kill Pharaoh (the cat)

119) Kill Pharaoh (the cat) in front of Professor Banner

120) Dent Jack's duel runner

-or anyne's

121) Force Yusei to choose between Duel Runner and Akiza

-he'd choose Duel Runner within a h(yperdrive)eartbeat 9.6 times out of 10

122) Don't let his heart beat in Hyperdrive for that matter

123) Show Yami "Pharaoh's Throne"

124) Show Joey "Brooklyn Rage"

125) Show Yami, Bakura, and Marik "Leather Pants"

126) Let Marik and Bakura go on a rampage for those leather pants

127) Show Jack singing "World is Mine" by Hatsune Miku to Jack and the rest of Team 5Ds

-he wouldn't be amused, but we're sure everyone else will be. Especially Yusei and Crow!

128) Show Bruno how he died

129) Let Naruto go amok when Yusei and the others are eating ramen

130) Give Primo the Death Note

131) Give Lester the Life Note

132) Call the Elemental Heroes, Yubel, and/or Winged Kuriboh lame in front of Jaden

133) Raid Pegasus's castle

134) Raid Yami's mind

135) Force Yugi/Yami to duel WITHOUT the heart of the cards

136) Let Sayer get his hands on Yandere Simulator

137) Don't let any girl in any generation in love with any guy go full yandere!

138) Drag all of the GX students to real school that doesn't teach card games!

139) Comment on how Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri's hair look like fruits and vegetables

140) Call Yuri Lily

-Japanese

141) Teach everyone alchemy

142) Merge Cyrus in metal aromor

143) Kidnap Yugi's grandpa without his cards in hand

144) Kidnap Mokuba again! And again!

145) Give everyone major hair makeovers

146) Knock all YGO characters out and force them into cosplay outfits in their sleep

-that's creepy…

147) Go to Egypt and think you can find all the Millennium Items there

148) Own one of the Millennium Items

149) Think to yourself- Are the characters actually following the rules to this game?!

150) Teach everyone the rules to the game

* * *

***** Suggestions are asked and welcomed~ Thank you for the suggestions that I have right now, and I hope more will be given!*** **


	4. Part 4

*****More ideas?! Thanks guys! This means more updates quickly! I might even increase it to 1000 if more people give me more suggestions (although I'll never know if I repeated anything…). I honestly didn't expect this much from other viewers… so thank you for the ideas! Most ideas come from Angel-of-Anime Mizumi and PhantomBrat, so thanks again! With more ideas sparked new ones, so as I say for this series, here we go again!*****

* * *

151) Call Yugo a fusion reject

152) Call Jaden a stoner

153) Steal Chumley's bed

-I honestly wonder how you're going to do that.

154) Leave all the protagonists in a room filled with fangirls

-Yuugi-sama! Jonouchi-kun! Yusei-san!

155) Trap all the cast in Eincrad

156) Let Natsu go amok when a duel takes place ANYWHERE

-He'll get fired up. REALLY fired up. Maybe to a point all the cards are burnt. Oops.

157) Let Erza go amok when a duel takes place ANYWHERE

-For her? I don't know. But either way it's not good.

158) Fill Weevil's socks and shoes with gummy worms and leave him in the sun.

159) Keep a gummy bear collection

160) Give Odion your gummy bear collection

161) Take that gummy bear collection away from him

162) Force Kaiba to watch the Spice Girls for a full three hours or more

163) Tie Bakura and Marik up and force them to watch kiddie shows for hours on end, or at least play the song that never ends until they both crack

-…Nyan Cat?

164) Call Pegasus a girly-girl and ask for a free card

165) Steal all the dragons

166) Steal every cast member's deck

167) Take the Emperor Key from Yuma

168) Call Seto Kaiba an ice cube

169) Take Kaiba to Disneyland

170) Put Goku and Vegeta in the Zexal generation storyline

-Super Saiyans in Zexal?

171) Force Aichi in Cardfight! Vanguard to learn Yu-Gi-Oh!

172) Kidnap Shirley

-the crocodile

173) Reawaken Haou from Jaden

174) Get the cast drunk

175) Get Jigglypuff to sing for the cast

176) Hypnotize Mokuba to think he's a Pokemon

-only question is…which one?

177) Have the GX crew form a host club

-this is kinda like #92 but when I think about it these are kids. So…I wonder how that will go.

178) Use an MMD of the 5D's team and overlay it with "Shut Up and Sleep With Me"

179) Have any of the cast members under 16 play Five Night's at Freddy's 1-3

-Never mind. The developer recently released 4. Yeah, ESPECIALLY 4

180) Have any of the cast members play Slender

181) Wipe Jack's memory of what motorcycles are

182) Let Marik watch a Yaoi

183) Go to Death-T

184) Roleplay in a Shadow Game with Zork

185) Challenge Yami to a Yami no Game

-the gates of Darkness will open.

186) Let Inuyasha steal all the ramen stored in everyone's basements

-they have ramen in their basements?!

187) Show any of the cast "Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows"

188) Bring the cast to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

189) Turn everyone who isn't a main character into Ghouls

190) Turn YUSEI into a ghoul or any other YGO protagonist who values friends over anything.

-this will be interesting. They'll be like Kaneki…somewhat?

191) Let everyone hold Future Diaries

192) Trap everyone in a virtual reality game that does not include card games

-*cough**cough*SAO*cough*

193) Teach other anime characters how to play YGO

194) Teach everyone in the cast Magic the Gathering, Pokemon the Trading card game, and other card games that are not YGO

-and after exposing them to Jigglypuff…

Either:

195) Use Wake-Up Slap on them

Or

196) Expose them to Microphone Kirby

197) Let (a) Villager come to Domino City or the Duel Academy

198) Ditch school just to play card games out on the street

-Stay in school kids.

199) Take Sherry to France

200) Make even more references from other things (books, anime, TV shows, etc.) to this fanfiction

\- For Bakura and Marik's sakes and sanity...they need not any more drinks!

* * *

**-Remember that drinking game thing on #71? Well, Marik and Yami Bakura started a long time ago. They must be really drunk right now because thanks to you guys, this grew up a lot more than I expected and I'm happy that I'm getting more ideas, follows, and favorites for this! I honestly was so bored that I had to kill time with this list and I didn't really expect this much help; heck I thought that I might not be able to finish this. Thanks so much for the ideas, and I hope that this grows so that we reach 500 (at the sacrifice of a stoned, drunk Marik and Bakura)!**


	5. Part 5

*****I had taken an unworthy hiatus for SUCH a long time. Apologies for that. But I'm back now, and I will continue the list of things NOT to do in YGO! I'm also doing one for some more genres too. **

**Anyway, without further ado, let's get back to it. Credit to the great Angel-of-Anime Mizumi and the great yukimoto1 for MORE ideas!**

**WARNING: May contain Undertale, Hetalia, or any other things not keen to any eye.*****

* * *

201) Show Haou Darkshipping

202) Post dank memes in Yusei's apartment

203) Let Yami make his own version of "Do You Want to Bulid a Snowman" from Frozen.

-He will sing "Do you want to Duel me" instead, pretty badly

204) Show ANYONE in the cast Undertale

205) Give Sans/Papyrus a Zombie deck

206) Allow any of the Yami characters to have a bad time

-It's a beautiful day outside.

207) Ask Italy to duel Yugi

-I bet all his cards would contain white flags in them.

208) Use the Mermail characters as sashimi

-(I am both sorry and not sorry)

209) drop Yugo in the Fusion dimension

210) Call Yugi a baby panda

211) Call the girls from Duel Monsters, GX, and 5DS (with the exception of those below 15 and above 40) bimbos due to…huge knockers

-I'm sorry, Senpai!

212) Say "FRIENDSHIP SUCKS!" to Tea

213) Rub off the happy face Tea drew on Yugi, Tristan, and Joey

214) Give Joey a Western accent

215) Give Joey an Australian accent

216) Give Joey an Asian accent

-You can thank me for scarring y'all for life later.

217) Let the Annoying Dog loose in any of the worlds

218) Jump onto one of the mountable monsters during a duel

-It sounds fun to do. But…Wait. They're holograms. Whoops.

219) Invite any of the YGO characters to their fan clubs

-HA! I laughed so hard when I saw this. Thank you sooo much for saying this one.

220) Send Yubel into space

-…again

221) Let any of the YGO characters read the love fanfics

-I think I mentioned this. The AU and One-shots

222) Show all the cast bondage hentai

223) Put the characters in Hope's Peak Academy

224) Or the Neo World Program

225) Or Towa City

226) Not turning Yugi into a merman in a H2O just add water &amp; YGO crossover

-otherwise it will not be funny

227) Send the characters to Yokai Academy

228) Send Vector/Yami Marik (Melvin) to Wonderland

229) Get Tristan into vlogging as a monkey

230) Call Tristan "banana brain" for that matter.

231) Insult Marik's half-shirts

232) Make no comment

233) No comment

-HA! So there.

234) Give Zane an Electric type Pokemon

235) Give Cyrus Morphtronics

236) Tell Yami Bakura NOT to steal

-but…

237) Immediately steal from him

238) Run the Millennium Item Service Company

239) Show Tristan a ghost

240) Play the tape that tells you that you'll die in 7 days

241) Turn all of the cast into magical girls

242) Let the cast play 8-Player Smash

243) Let the best of friends in the whole character roll play Mario Party 10

244) Dye all the Millennium Items pink

245) Let Dartz and his crew share "wankings" (rankings)

246) Mock Kaiba in front of his own house

-or company (It would be hilarious though, so "Enter at your own Risk.")

247) Lock the villains in a room playing "Barbie Girl" non-stop

248) Grope the females

-EW! I'm sorry!

249) Hijack Jack's D-Runner and shout "Card games on MOTORCYCLES~" next to him

250) Place the protagonists against Allen Walker from D Gray-man in a game of poker

* * *

*****Got a lot more ideas from this! Thanks for the support, and I hope I'll be able to finish off strong! Until then~!*****


End file.
